papermario_stickerstarfandomcom-20200215-history
Bowser
Bowser is the main antagonist of almost EVERY Mario game & is the main antagonist in Paper Mario Sticker Star. Bowser is the King of the Koopas & all his army obeys his every command. (for their lives, that is) Battle Information Please help out by filling this section up for me if incomplete. Thanks. -Aeddon101 Strategy Battling Bowser goes through 5 different phases. Better have tons of stickers. PHASE 1:'' Minion Battle'' In this phase, Bowser will summon 3 random minions to battle you with him, with Bowser's HP up to 445. If you defeat one of the minions in battle, another one will take it's place. To prevent this, try using the Tape or the Stapler to stop the enemies & block the doors that summons Bowser's minions. Defeat the current minions, then go for Bowser. PHASE 2: ''Whomps'' During this phase, Bowser will regenerate his HP to a maximum of 350 HP. Also, a Whomp will block you from attacking Bowser, raising the team's total HP to 400. Use an Eekhammer to make it fall over. (it will not fall on you) Then use Scissors to cut him & Bowser up, causing damage to BOTH enemies. (you can use other stickers instead of these for other methods, including an Infinijump sticker) Now go for Bowser PHASE 3:'' Fire Balls'' In this phase, Bowser will again regenorate HP. His only attack during this phase is throwing the fireballs at you that are aside the arena. Use a Thing Sticker with the Freeze attack, freezing the fireballs & causing damage to Bowser. Then go for Bowser while the fireballs are still frozen. (it's best to have more than one Freeze thing sticker in case the previous one wears off before you can proceed) For another method in this phase, you can use the fireballs AGAINST '''Bowser & have them attack him. To do so, use the fan sticker to blow them at Bowser to attack him. '''PHASE 4: ''Chain Chomp'' In this phase, Bowser will AGAIN recover his HP. And he will have a Chain Chomp to attack Mario with. To end this phase, use the Tail Sticker on Bowser (if he uses the chain chomp on you) or use it on the chain chomp (when it charges at you) If sucessful, the Chain Chomp will push Bowser of the edge, allowing you to stop the battle for the moment. Kersti will exclaim that the Royal Sticker fell with Bowser. To proceed to the final phase, go to Kersti & the ledge that Bowser fell off from. PHASE 5:'' Final Phase'' In this phase, Bowser becomes a GIANT. Yet, as he turned into his current form, he replenished his health to it's MAXIMUM of 500 HP! But be careful, the first few attacks cause very little damage, making it VERY difficult to defeat at first. If you still have 2 infinijump stickers, USE THEM! They will help you get far here, dealing up to 200 HP total. After a few rounds, Kersti will relize that Bowser's too powerful with that Royal Sticker on him. She thinks for a moment, but then comes up with a plan that might work, but sacrafices herself to do so, & turns herself into a sticker. '''(NOTE: When a sticker is used, the sticker is gone for good) '''You'll never make it out alive without using her, so you have no choice but to use her in sticker form. When you use her, she'll thank you for the adventure you had with her & says her final Good-Bye. She then transfers her powers unto you, turning you into Flashy Mario (or Shiny Mario). You can then cause tons more damage then you did before. (Kersti did mention that with her powers, you can use your stickers into the power of a thousand stickers) Then just attack however you can. I say unto you, GOOD LUCK! =D